tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Mirrored Life
Mirrored Life is a Tales from the Tuckerverse story that focuses on Piper Cross and Kelli McAdams. The story follows Piper meeting and falling in love with Tina Ly, the new Scooby Gang encountering the Medusa Mirror, and the new status quo for the Decker State College cheerleader squad. Summary At Persephone's Books Tina Ly and Piper Cross bond over their shared impressive knowledge, Tina quickly making an advance on Piper while also demonstrating Twilight, a drug she designed herself. A few weeks later the Decker State College cheerleader squad hold a vote for a new captain, which Stephanie Kinloch wins after bringing in Casey Jackson, Liliana Cassano and Genesis Salazar to replace Rita Hemp, Rachel Packlin and Michelle Gim. While having a party at Zella Krueger's place to celebrate the new squad the group ends up being frozen by the Medusa Mirror, an item Beth D'Onofrio had sold to Zella in order to rob her. Pamela Flipspatrick and Kelli McAdams ended up showing up late, Kelli soon figuring out what was going on and calling in the rest of the Scooby Gang to help her. Piper and Kelli are able to get Beth to look at the mirror and then call in Rylee McAdams, who is able to figure out how to unfreeze everyone who looked at the mirror thanks to her knowledge of magical artifacts. Piper ends up keeping the mirror as well as Beth while Rylee uses Shiva's Rubies to live out a fantasy she'd always had in mind for herself and Pam. Tina, who'd been slowly turning Piper into a more bold person due to her own nature as someone who constantly drugs others, ends up helping convince Piper to freeze MacKenzie Carlson for good after she won't stop harassing Piper due to their shared past. By the end of the story Time Loss has also been perfected, while a subplot sees Giles Taureau steal access information to Stone Drug Labs from Kayleen Cory while she's attending a class at Ginger's School of Dance. Appearances Tina Ly 5.jpg|Tina Ly (Kim Loan)|link=Tina Ly Megan Mullally.jpg|Piper Cross (Megan Mullally)|link=Piper Cross Melissa Rauch 2.jpg|Joy Kent (Melissa Rauch)|link=Joy Kent Ming-Na Wen 3.jpg|Gloria Wong (Ming Na Wen)|link=Gloria Wong Zivile Raudoniene 4.jpg|Isobel Kozlov (Zivile Raudoniene)|link=Isobel Kozlov Alexa Vega.jpg|Denise Ortega (Alexa Vega)|link=Denise Ortega April Mendez 5.jpg|Keleena Ortiz (April Mendez)|link=Keleena Ortiz Celeste Bonin.jpg|Jalisa Ambrose (Celeste Bonin)|link=Jalisa Ambrose Nicole Oring.jpg|June Wing (Nicole Oring)|link=June Wing Victoria Crawford 4.jpg|Heidi Jenkins (Victoria Crawford)|link=Heidi Jenkins Milena Roucka.jpg|Nisha Mendez (Milena Roucka)|link=Nisha Mendez Natalie Neidhart.jpg|Maci Kerns (Natalie Neidhart)|link=Maci Kerns Layla El.jpg|Layla Ziane (Layla El)|link=Layla Ziane Jamie Szantyr 4.jpg|Angelina Snowe (Jamie Szantyr)|link=Angelina Snowe Sarona Reiher 3.png|Shawna Raye (Sarona Reiher)|link=Shawna Raye Darby Stanchfield.jpg|MacKenzie Carlson (Darby Stanchfield)|link=MacKenzie Carlson Katrina Bowden 15.jpg|Julie Vaughn (Katrina Bowden)|link=Julie Vaughn Rachel Clare Hurd-Wood 5.jpg|Pamela Flipspatrick (Rachel Clare Hurd-Wood)|link=Pamela Flipspatrick Kellie Pickler 2.jpg|Kelli McAdams (Kellie Pickler)|link=Kelli McAdams Miley Cyrus 3.jpg|Brianne Walsh (Miley Cyrus)|link=Brianne Walsh Taylor Swift.jpg|Zella Krueger (Taylor Swift)|link=Zella Krueger Evan Rachel Wood 2.jpg|Carmen Inglewood (Evan Rachel Wood)|link=Carmen Inglewood Samantha Munro 2.png|Missy Pine (Samantha Munro)|link=Missy Pine Ayla Kell 3.jpg|Anne Noah (Ayla Kell)|link=Anne Noah Cassie Scerbo.jpg|Stephanie Kinloch (Cassie Scerbo)|link=Stephanie Kinloch Jaimie Alexander.jpg|Casey Jackson (Jaimie Alexander)|link=Casey Jackson Maria Gabriela.jpg|Genesis Salazar (Maria Gabriela)|link=Genesis Salazar Kat Graham 2.jpg|Liliana Cassano (Kat Graham)|link=Liliana Cassano Kelsey Chow 3.jpg|Chelsey Wei (Kelsey Chow)|link=Chelsey Wei Queen Latifah.jpg|Jesse Crane (Dana Elaine Owens)|link=Jesse Crane Drew Barrymore.png|Beth D'Onofrio (Drew Barrymore)|link=Beth D'Onofrio Amerie Rogers 3.jpg|Celeste Green (Amerie Rogers)|link=Celeste Green Cassadee Pope.jpg|Marlene Hinshaw (Cassadee Pope)|link=Marlene Hinshaw Demi Lovato 2.jpg|Rylee McAdams (Demi Lovato)|link=Rylee McAdams Stephanie Garcia.jpg|Roza Martinez (Stephanie Garcia)|link=Roza Martinez Briana Garcia.jpg|Izzy Martinez (Briana Garcia)|link=Izzy Martinez Kaley Cuoco 6.jpg|Haley Leone (Kaley Cuoco)|link=Haley Leone Mini Anden.jpg|Karina Wiese (Mini Andén)|link=Karina Wiese Anna Trebunskaya.jpg|Ginger Cladwell (Anna Trebunskaya)|link=Ginger Cladwell Heather Hemmens 2.jpg|Tara Segura (Heather Hemmens)|link=Tara Segura Phil Brooks 2.jpg|Giles Taureau (Phil Brooks)|link=Giles Taureau Erin Cahill.jpg|Kayleen Cory (Erin Cahill)|link=Kayleen Cory Raven-Symoné 2.jpg|Tina Johnson (Raven Symoné)|link=Kristina Johnson Danielle Moinet 2.jpg|Summer McGuire (Danielle Moinet)|link=Summer McGuire Category: Stories Category: Tales from the Tuckerverse